Curled Together
by Neji's IceKitten
Summary: SasukeXNeji. Shonan ai. Similar to NEji's care but a continued story. Sasuke's been having blood filled nightmares, and seems to be running from life. Can Neji help or is he just another person Sasuke can ignore?


A/N: Wow, two in what a month or two, I gotta say its a miracle. Well this is kinda based on Neji's Care, I guess. ' And I'd like to apologize Neji's Care was written as a one shot and probably won't be updated.

Disclaimer: This sessha does not own this anime, or the hot guys it contains, unfortunately. Or Fortunately depending if your one of said hot guys.

He glared at his teacher, who once again was reading his perverted books. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He wondered what was under that mask. He knew that despite what Naruto said, Kakashi's face wasn't ugly.

"You can leave now, we'll continue training tomorrow." Kakashi droned, obviously bored. Naruto yelled out in excitement before dragging Sakura off on their 'date.' He didn't move tired of Naruto's constant yelling and Sakura's constant flirting. He just wanted quiet. He leaned back and closed his eyes, sighing.

Lately he couldn't stomach food, seeing blood instead. He couldn't sleep either, afraid of the nightmares that often accompanied it. No one noticed, though he was glad they hadn't but in a way he still wished someone would care enough to look closer and notice.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Sasuke quickly snapped his eyes open and hid his surprise from Kakashi.

He sneered at Kakashi, "Of course." He got up slowly to hide his sudden dizziness. He walked by Kakashi and disappeared into the forest.

Kakashi watched as he went, "You were right Neji,something is wrong." Neji dropped down from the tree where Sasuke had been seconds before.

"It may be even worse then I thought, he didn't even notice me there." Neji's normally emotionless face showed both concern and worry. "I'm going to keep watching him, I have a bad feeling about this." He disappeared after Sasuke.

Sasuke walked slowly through the forest, trying to blink away the gray and white threatening to cloud his vision. He tripped on a root and and felt the gray overwhelm him. Before he hit the ground he felt arms wrap around him and stop him from falling. He felt the arms picking him up gently and he managed to open his eyes, "Neji!"

Neji looked down at him, "Shush Sasuke, you need your energy. I'll take care of everything."

Sasuke nodded his trustingly, his eyes closing, "Just no hospitals, Neji."

Neji sighed and smiled, "Stubborn to the end, Sasuke. Typically Uchiha." He switched directions and instead went to his apartment. He jumped through the open window into his apartment and headed for hi bedroom. He gently put his burden on the bed and, blushing, he began to strip Sasuke.

The disappeared and a sad expression replaced it as he pulled off Sasuke's shirt. Neji gently ran his hand along the ribs showing through Sasuke's pale skin. He carefully pulled the sheets over Sasuke before walking out of the door.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes feeling, oddly in his opinion, well-rested. He frowned up at the pale blue ceiling, "This isn't my house."

"You said no hospitals and who knew how well you've booby trapped your house, so i brought you to my apartment." Sasuke looked over and saw Neji sitting beside him on the bed leaning against the wall. What had happened came rushing back.

He closed his eyes, "You think I'm weak for collapsing like that so you took pity on me." He stated in hollow voice. He heard Neji moving but he felt the finger gently trace the side of his face and he snapped his eyes back open. Neji's eyes with worry, concern and something else, but not pity.

" I did not take pity on you, rather I was worried and," he smacked Sasuke gently on the head, "Angry that you were not taking care of yourself." Sasuke blinked several times and his mouth opened in surprise.

Neji got a strange look in his eyes as he got up, "So I have permission from your sensei to keep you here until you reach, what I deem, healthy." He disappeared around a corner for minute before reappearing with a bowl. "And that means eating everything I make you eat." He sat down beside Sasuke.

"But-." He was cut off by Neji shoving a spoonful of something in his mouth. Sasuke blinked in surprise as he swallowed something warm and good tasting. "What's-?" He was cut off by the spoon again.

"It's soup," he ignored Sasuke's glare. "If you voluntarily eat it, I won't shove it down your throat." His mouth twitched and he smiled when Sasuke opened his mouth. This continued until there was no more soup and Neji got up and put the bowl away.

Sasuke frowned as Neji walked back and sat down at the end of the bed, "What were you doing in the forest?" Neji's cheeks turned a pale pink color. Sasuke blinked, Neji was blushing!

"Well I noticed something was wrong lately and whenever I've been free I've been watching you train." He blushed even more as Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Kakashi caught me once and made me tell him why and he let me keep on eye on you whenever I'm able." He got back up hastily. "I have some errands. Get some more sleep." He disappeared out the door.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he lay back. "Well that was interesting," he whispered to himself. He heard Neji call a, "Don't leave," before he was dragged back to peaceful sleep.

When Sasuke woke again, Neji was nowhere in sight and there was stars in the sky outside. He slowly pulled himself from the blankets wrapped around him and stood up. He walked down the hall before reaching, what was obviously, the main room. Sasuke's attention was instantly drawn to the conspicuous large black sofa which stuck out against the pale colors of the rest of the room. As he moved closer he realized that Neji was lying on the couch, his skin making him look ghostly against the black.

Neji's eyes opened slowly as Sasuke sat down, "What's wrong, Sasuke?'

"Nothing." Neji raised an eyebrow and glanced at the wall.

"Sasuke, it's two in the morning. Something has to be wrong." Sasuke ignored him and grabbed the blanket lying at Neji's feet. He carefully covered Neji in it. "Sasuke?" He then slid underneath the blanket and snuggled up against Neji. "Sasuke!"

"What?" He slid his arm across Neji's stomach and tucked his head into the nook of Neji's neck.

"What are you doing? Are you sick?"

"Just go to sleep."

"Neji, don't ask." Sasuke paused and looked into his eyes. Neji thought that those seemed so scared, almost like a child's. "Please?" Sasuke put his head back against Neji.

He felt Neji sigh, before putting an arm around Sasuke and pulling him closer against him. "Thank you."

To be continued?

A/N: Hopefully or maybe I'll make a sequel.

Well, please read and review and we'll see won't we.


End file.
